


The young leader

by Midnight67



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Demonic Possession, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 10:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5623510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight67/pseuds/Midnight67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illuminati.</p>
<p>The secret organization led by the strongest and most influential people from this world. The history books has little to no information regarding them. The most dangerous, influent and secretive organization that had ever existed. </p>
<p>The secret organization that disappeared many years ago. </p>
<p>... So how come Dipper was choosen to be their leader?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The young leader

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this is the first time I've ever written a fanfic so please be gentle. Hope you'll enjoy!

A large yellow eye looking down at him. A yellow background glowing like the sun itself. A high pitched voice softly calling. 

'Pine... Tree...'

'Pine... Tree...'

'... Dipper'

It was almost painful to look at the eye. It's brightness covering the young boy completely, but the warmth, oh god the warmth... It reminded him of the restless nights, when he had nightmares and his beautiful sister would hug him and tell him that everything will be alright, of his mother's sweet and caring lullaby, her voice so relaxing and calming, scaring away any fright, of the sunny days, where he would lay on the soft grass in the forest and stare at the clear sky, watching clouds as they pass by and change their shape... He felt so good in the warmth...

"My dear boy, fear not. I'll take care of you."

He knew that voice. He knows the creature behind it very well.

"Bill..." He says also softly, as if unwilling to disturb the peace that was formed.

"Don't worry kid, everything will be alright."

Dipper woke up sweating. Again another strange dream. Why was Bill doing this to him? He couldn't understand why the demon won't stop haunting him, no, he wasn't torturing him, he was... Calming him... He no longer wakes up from terrible, disgusting nightmares, that leave him restless and wondering about his sanity. No, he wakes up rested and content. The situation is truly strange for him and he doesn't like it. Don't get me wrong, he hates the nightmares as well, because those are twisted, grotesque and frightening, but these dreams fell wrong. He knows dreams like these are not the demons nature, but what could he do? It's not like he could stop the demon...

"What are you playing this time Bill?" he asked himself out loud. Unfortunately, his sister who slept next to him in her own bed heard him.

"Another one of his dreams?" She asked him softly. He jumped in surprise, startled by her voice.   
"Mabel, you're awake!"

She giggled, looking at him lovingly.  
"Of course I'm awake silly. It's 10 o'clock already."  
His eyes widened and looked at the clock on the wall to see that indeed it was 10.  
"Since when did I start sleeping that much?"   
His sister was now laughing at him.  
"Ever since we've returned to Gravity Falls remember?" 

He looked puzzled for a moment. Then he realized that indeed it was true. Ever since he returned, he was sleeping well and he was always rested. He no longer was paranoid about everything and he-- 

Mabel interrupted his thoughts.  
"Do you wanna talk about the dream?" She asked him softly, concern oblivious in her eyes.  
He looked up at her and thought for a second, they could talk about this, she would listen to him, but then again, the demon wasn't hurting him... He just gave him weird, calming dreams, that's all. No more nightmares, screams of terror, constant paranoia and anxiety just... Dreams. Odd ones, but still dreams...

"No, there's nothing to be worried about, I promise."  
He smiled at her. It was a honest smile, full of beauty and innocence. She could only believe him when he smiled like that, so she nodded.  
"Let's get some food, I'm starving!" 

He smiled wider at her and nodded as well, his stomach aching. Both of them rushed down stairs, only to be greeted by they uncles. Grunkle Stan was making bacon, and Great Uncle Ford was drinking his coffee. As soon as the twins entered the kitchen, they were both greeted with warm smiles.

"Mornin' kids! How did ya sleep?" Grunkle Stan asked as he pulled out from the drawer four plates.

"Very well!" Answered Mabel excited.   
The morning went on like this. All of them laughing and relaxing, simply enjoying the beautiful morning of a beautiful day. 

However deep in shadows, the bright yellow eye watches silently. No one is aware of it, no one can feel or see the bright eye. But he can see them all, he looks at them with interest and an endless patience, a patience that took hundred of years to master. He looks fondly at the youngest boy, he likes the entire family, as humans say, they have a special place in his so called 'heart', but the boy...   
The boy he likes most. He proved him how smart he truly is when he defeated him in Weirdmaggedon. 

Of course Bill was angry, he hated him. At first. Now however, watching him grow and become even smarter, growing into a young man, with a gorgeous appearance and a sharp mind, his feelings changed. The boy made a mistake, but after all it's in his human nature to make mistakes and because of that, Bill forgave him and moved on. After all, he is older than time itself and he is full of knowledge, a little failure won't affect him. 

He watched civilizations rise and fall, his own empire simply wasn't meant to be. For now at least. He has limitless knowledge, he is the All-Seeing Eye, it would be stain on his reputation if wouldn't have a backup plan. But he needed the boy for this plan and he needed him now. He knew he was ready, each time he visited him in his sleep he saw him getting more and more used with his presence, he accepted his nightly company and stopped complaining, truth to be told it wasn't all his doing. 

Each time Bill came, he would twist a little wheel in his head. Just a small one, so no one would notice, so the changes won't be seen, subtly molding him, and with the time passing, he accepted him in his life. He became his without even realizing. He still had the feeling of wrongness, the boy was to smart for his own good, but still it was almost nothing now compared to beginning, when he would trash, scream and refuse to be anywhere near Bill... Indeed, now the kid was docile and gentle, content with his presence around him. Bill was happy with that, he hoped that Dipper could help him with his plans now. Of course, it'll take a while until he would accept him completely, but Bill can wait, he'll gladly wait for him.

Now it was the best time. He already discussed with the others and prepared everything necessary for him. They would accept him, he's sure they will, after all they don't really have a choice in the matter, but their advice was not unwelcome. He also prepared himself, in fact everything was ready, everything but one thing. He still had a deal to make...

~~~~ ××× ~~~~

Dipper was laying on his back after a long day, a smile gracing his handsome features, he smiled a lot lately, he looked in his right, his beloved sister was sound asleep. An expression of happiness on her face as well. Poor Mabel was dead tired after spending her day with her brother in another adventure in the forest. Of course while in there she was found by the gnomes who asked her hand in marriage, again. Causing her to be infuriated by their constant insistence and to start a little vendeta against them. He giggled at he memory, his sister was awesome. His thoughts were quickly interrupted by a sudden change of colors. The entire room now becoming gray. Dipper soon realised he was in the mindscape. Above him, a triangular form appeared in a bright light. He looked down at him and smiled with his eye.

"Did ya miss me? Admit it, you missed me..." Bill said in his high pitched tone.

"What do you want?" Dipper asked, unusually calm.

"Can't I visit a old friend to say 'hi'? Honestly Pine Tree, you need to loosen up a bit, also, Hi!" The demon said cheerfully as he watched him closely, curios about his reaction.

"We are not friends Bill, I know you want something, you always do, now please tell what so I can go to sleep."

Bill watched him carefully. The suddenly started laughing. Hard. 

"Kid, you know me so well! But yes, I do want something..." He leaned closer, looking straight in Dippers eyes "I want to make a deal with you--" 

"No way in hell! I'm never making deals with you again! Never!" He shouted angry.

"Yeesh kid, relax! You're too loud! Just wait until I finish everything I have to say before start judging." Dipper looked away and blushed in embarrassment, then very slowly nodded. "Good. Now tell me, have you ever heard about Illuminati?"

Dipper looked up, confusion shining in his brown eyes, then replied "Yes, it was a secret organisation made from the most important people, but now it no longer exists. Why do you ask?"

Bill smiled with his eye once more. "Kid, you're so wrong. Of course that it still exists, it is after all my organisation..."

"What?! Yours?!" He asked, completely shocked.

"Don't look so shocked Pine Tree, it is my image that represents them, so it's obvious that I made it."

"Well yeah... But I always thought that was supposed to represent the Eye of God, not you." 

"Wrong guess my boy, but I'm not that far from a God if you think about it..." He was lost in his thought for a second "But anyway, it's very real and exists today. We all gather in a secret place to discuss government secrets and world problems."

"... Why are you telling me this? Isn't something only members should know?" Dipper asked, intrigued and still slightly shocked by the new revelation.

"That's the point kid. I want you to be a member. In fact..." If Bill had a mouth he would've been grinning evilly "... I want you to be the leader."

**Author's Note:**

> Really sorry about any grammatical mistakes.


End file.
